


A Way Out

by aidyr



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nothing but cute shit, please if anyone speaks german feel free to correct my german usage, tsundere calli smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: Stealthily and in one smooth motion, she wrapped her arms around Kiara’s body. “Are you feeling better?”She felt relieved to feel the phoenix nod against her. “It’s hard to feel sad while you’re cuddling me.”Takamori fluff inspired by the lastA Way Outstream. Uh... Pretend Kiara was streaming from Calli's house.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 17
Kudos: 333





	A Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> TAKAMORI

Kiara rolled over on the couch. She stuffed her face into a nearby throw pillow with an airy sigh. The noise of discontent caught Calliope’s attention, who sat across the room checking something or another on her computer. She briefly glanced behind her shoulder at the Phoenix. She raised a brow, “What’s the sigh for?”

Kiara nosed into the plush surface of the pillow with a disgruntled hum. She and Calli had just finished streaming for the day, and well… The game they had finished left her feeling a little out of sorts. “Nothing,” she mumbled. “You’ll think it’s stupid.”

“Probably.” Calli deadpan agreed.

Kiara frowned. Her bright eyes shone with an unusual, uncharacteristic melancholy.

Calliope felt a sharp tug at her heartstrings. “Goddammit.” She grumbled under her breath and got up from her chair. She made her way to Kiara and plopped gracelessly onto the couch, down by the girl’s feet. “Okay Kusotori, you have my attention. Why’re you being all _blah?_ ”

Kiara bit her lip and glanced away. Her cheeks felt warm and her heart skipped a beat whenever Calli showed genuine concern for her wellbeing. The gesture was nice, and it did lighten her mood a little. She shook away the flustered embers which floated off her body and picked sheepishly at the pillow’s tassels. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

Calli paused. “I reserve the right to react accordingly.”

That pulled a small giggle from Kiara’s lips. She smiled fondly at the reaper. “Okay okay. Uh…” She sat up and pushed herself toward the taller woman. “I’m still thinking about the game… That plot twist kinda got me…”

Calliope blinked. “Uh… That’s it?”

Kiara scoffed. “I knew you wouldn’t really get it. Don’t worry, I’m fine just…”

“No! No no,” Calli quickly interjected. She shook her head and offered an apologetic half-smile. “That’s not… I-I just mean like, yeah it was sad but… It was just a game?” 

Kiara sighed again. The noise was foreign from her mouth and hearing it made Calli cringe. “I know, but like… Betrayal is… kind of a touchy subject for me I guess.” Kiara explained. “It wasn’t real, I obviously _know_ that. And it was a good game. But the ending just…” Her frown briefly shifted into an expression of subtle rage. Her eyebrows furrowed and she huffed steamy air. Her hair began to sizzle with a familiar, angry blaze. “I wasn’t lying when I said I was pissed.”

“Yeah you seemed… Uh…”

Kiara looked at Calli and immediately settled. She took a deep breath and the fire died down. “Sorry, sorry.”

“It’s cool…”

An awkward silence passed between them. Calliope wasn’t the best at comforting others; an eternity or so as Death’s apprentice meant her social skills were a tad rusty. She shifted uncomfortably in a seat and wondered what she could do to make the disgruntled phoenix feel better. Well… there were a plethora of things she _could_ do, but even considering those things made her stomach twist into nervous knots of self consciousness and denial. She lost herself in her thoughts as she tried to think up a good way to break the silence.

Luckily Kiara, as always, handled that herself. A tiny grin clawed across her face and she turned to the bashful reaper with lopsided happiness. “I’m fine. Just a little… uh Fühl' mich nicht so gut? I don’t really know how to describe it in English.”

Calli nodded unknowingly. She tried to understand where Kiara was coming from, but she found herself at a loss. At the very least, she disliked seeing someone usually so peppy feeling down in the dumps.

“I just value trust a lot I guess.”

“Oh, I get that. Me too.” Calli scratched her neck. “I mean like… Maybe I just lack empathy or some shit. I know if I were Leo I’d be mad as hell but… I dunno…”

Kiara actually seemed more saddened by that. Calliope floundered and opened her mouth to speak before she was firmly cut off.

“You are anything but unempathetic, Calli.” She almost seemed offended by Calliope’s words, strangely enough. Her eyes softened and for a moment Calli found herself lost in the vast universe within them. Not to mention the adorable skeleton shaped pupils she (not so) secretly adored. “You’re just not a pansy like I am.”

“I don’t think you’re a pansy…”

Kiara chuckled. Red blush filled her cheeks. “Thanks.” After a moment of swooning however, she found herself feeling crestfallen once again. She let out a pensive breath. “I should probably just go home. I’ll bet I’m being a debbie downer.”

“Nah it’s chill…” Calli spoke. “Your boy here doesn’t really mind.”

Kiara’s body hummed with radiating, eternal heat. “Y-yeah? If you say so.” She paused, then looked sideways at the reaper. Calli knew that look and steadied herself for the oncoming advance.

“Can I have a hug?” Kiara asked.

“What? Wh-Why??”

The phoenix shrugged. “Cause the game made me all depressed? You _did_ say on stream you’d give me a hug…”

Calli began to interject before realizing that, well… yes, she did say that. That had been in the moment though and mostly in an attempt to cheer up the distraught woman. Her mind raced as she realized there wasn’t a tactful way to back out without being labeled a liar or a tease. “For the love of—” Kiara perked up and looked with a mild disbelief overtaking the sullen expression on her face. “Yeah, whatever. Sure. C’mere.”

“R-really??” This time, she couldn’t control the flame within her. Her bright orange hair flared feverishly and bright, toasty cinder seeped off her in waves.

Calli squinted incredulously. “Why the hell would you ask if you didn’t expect me to say yes?” 

“I dunno! Like… That’s what we do!” Kiara sputtered in a poor attempt to defend herself. “I ask for lovey-dovey stuff and you reject me!”

“So do you not _want_ a hug??”

“I didn’t say that!”

“Then hug me you fucking headass!”

“Fine!!”

Kiara threw herself into Calli’s arms. She landed comfortably snug with her nose against the nape of the reaper’s neck. Her arms wrapped around the taller woman’s slim waist. Calli was sure her heart may explode as she felt Kiara’s supernaturally warm breath tickle her cold, undead skin. In fact, she felt as though her entire body may overheat. Kiara was normally a walking space heater, but when angry or flustered her flames would rise.

“You’re so hot…” Calli mumbled. The fire certainly burned but… it also felt… really, really nice. However, those words left room for interpretation.

Kiara squawked and her pupils dilated. Her body became rigid against Calli as she squealed, “ _WHAT?!_ ”

“NOT LIKE THAT!” At that moment, for the first time in a millennia, she feared her blush might burn hotter than any phoenix in the multiverse.

Kiara let out a deep breath and went slack against the shinigami. “Heilige scheiße… That got me for a second.”

Calliope rolled her eyes and huffed. That said, a tiny smile graced her features. “You’re such a goddamn handful Kusotori.” Kiara chuckled and snuggled closer. Her thighs brushed against Calli’s own and the movement brought back a familiar, ever lingering feeling deep within her chest. Hearing the shorter girl laugh was like a drug and she’d never admit how addicted she really was. Stealthily and in one smooth motion, she wrapped her arms around Kiara’s body. “Are you feeling better?”

She felt relieved to feel the phoenix nod against her. “It’s hard to feel sad while you’re cuddling me.” The fluster was evident in her voice.

“We’re not cuddling.”

Kiara hummed, then paused. Calli could practically hear the gears turning in the redhead’s skull. She braced herself and pretended not to know the question on Kiara’s mind.

“…C-can we…?”

There it was.

A million thoughts sped through Calli’s head, all of which ranged from kicking Kiara off the couch to grabbing her by the hips and smashing their lips together with reckless abandon. The latter of which Calliope would never, not on her goddamn life, admit to entertaining. Brain fried and mental faculties short circuiting, Calli couldn’t find it within herself to be a smartass. Rather, she wrapped her arms around Kiara’s waist before leaning backwards on the cough: pulling Kiara down on top of her.

Kiara squealed at the unexpected gesture before landing comfortably atop Calli’s chest. The embers had become a small fire which burned off the tips of her hair and sizzled beneath her skin. Her eyes grew wide as their gazes met and Calli refused to say a word. She closed her eyes and held Kiara tighter.

Taking the hint, Kiara shut her mouth and went with the flow. They’d surely have something to talk about once their impromptu cuddle session reached its conclusion, but for the time being, Calliope decided not to think about it. She simply held her precious hinotori close and bathed in her burning hot, fiery warmth.

Certainly, if there’s a way out of a mild sad-spell… it’s cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> I cranked this one out pretty fast. It's 5:30 AM now and I'm hella tired, but the important thing is IT GOT DONE. Calli trying to cheer up sad Kiara was really cute and it made me wanna some takamori really bad.
> 
> I ran a poll on my twitter to decide what my next HoloEN fic should be, and y'all voted spicy amesame so... sorry lmao. I'll do that next, but I really really got into the mood for fluffy takamori. Cute fluff is a good first story for this pairing. Maybe I can make the next one either angsty or smutty now that I've gotten more of a feel for writing these two. Enjoy the gratuitous f bombing because xsvxsgvsx it's Calli and Kiara obviously some fuck bombs are dropped.
> 
> ANYWHO. Till next time for, probably, a lewd amesame fic. <3


End file.
